


Texting Blunders

by inkandwords



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gen, M/M, Texting, atsu fics, awkward aomine being cute, happy anniversary muses!, pining!aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/pseuds/inkandwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine learns the hard way just how easy it is to misinterpret text messages from Kise. </p>
<p>Based off of this <a href="http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com/post/109506476676/otpprompts-imagine-your-otp-isnt-dating-yet">prompt</a> and partially inspired by this <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlZzv8vxuZ8">song</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting Blunders

**Author's Note:**

> Since our muses started off their relationship with text messages, I thought this was appropriate. :D This was supposed to be posted for the muses' official one year anniversary on 01/30/15, but it's a little late because I'm a shit who can't stop procrastinating. I hope you enjoy the fluffy anyway. ;D
> 
> -H

It's a funny thing, going from friends to something else, something more confusing, more overwhelming, just... _more_.

When it starts, Aomine isn't sure what it is exactly; he feels odd and awkward and suddenly more self conscious when Kise is around, and Aomine Daiki doesn't get odd, awkward, or self conscious. Kise seems just as oblivious to it then as he does now. Except now, Kise is more popular with both girls _and_ guys and Aomine really has a hard time accepting the random times he feels like he wants to punch something whenever he's forced to be around it.

It used to be that his world consisted of two things: basketball and his impressive collection of gravure magazines. He can handle those things, the easy things. He's learned to live in his bubble perfectly happy with his limited scope of interests. And then one day, Kise Ryouta isn't just his friend, isn't just someone he plays one on one with when he needs something more challenging than whatever drills Imayoshi has him doing during practice. Suddenly, Kise Ryouta becomes _Kise Ryouta_ , and Aomine feels a little dizzy and maybe a little sick when he realizes that maybe he doesn't mind the change at all.

 
    
    
    _19:02_  
    
    Sent to: Idiot  
    
    [text]: can u believe satsuki's got me goin to another tutoring session?  
    
    [text]: she honestly thinks id actually study if someone was hoverin over me 

 
    
    
    _19:08_  
    
    Received from: Idiot  
    
    [text]: this is why you fail all your classes Aominecchi! (；￣Д￣）  
    
    [text]: sometimes I feel sorry for Momoicchi   
    
    [text]: don't read your dirty magazines inside your textbooks either! (　ﾟДﾟ)＜!!  
    
    [text]: I know you have it tucked in there now so don't even try to deny it!

 

Aomine snorts when he reads Kise's message, earning him a reproachful glance from the third year Satsuki managed to bribe into tutoring him. He slips the gravure photo book into his duffel bag and manages to look halfway apologetic even as his thumb flies over the keys to type out a reply. 

 
    
    
    _19:10_  
    
    Sent to: Idiot  
    
    [text]: stfu i dont have dirty magazines  
    
    [text]: ...here  
    
    [text]: what r u doin later? up for a game after i ditch this guy?

 

Then he remembers Kise has a photo shoot, so he'll most likely be too tired to do anything. Kise doesn't respond right away. The clock ticks by a little slower, dragging seconds like the speed of dripping molasses. Part of him feels more than a little disappointed. It's odd how these things start; he's not used to the way his stomach plummets, the way his fingers tingle in anticipation. The slow rise of his heartbeat confuses him and soon he finds himself checking his phone every so often just to make sure the damn thing still works. Tutor Guy rambles on about something math related that Aomine couldn't have understood even if he manages to pay attention and, again, he reaches for his phone to text Kise and tell him to forget about it when his alert goes off. With an exasperated sigh, Tutor Guy spares him another glance and continues on as though Aomine is actually paying attention.

 
    
    
    _19:37_  
    
    Received from: Idiot  
    
    [text]: .·´¯`( >▂<)´¯`·. this shoot is taking so long!  
    
    [text]: they've reshot the same thing five times and the photographer still isn't happy with the lighting. (,,Ծ‸Ծ,, )  
    
    [text]: I might be another hour. Is that too late? I really wanna play, but I don't wanna make you wait. (Θ︹Θ)ს let me know, okay?

 

He taps his pencil against the tabletop, much to Tutor Guy's chagrin, and punches out a reply as he starts putting his stuff away. 

"Hey, we're not done yet," Tutor Guy starts before being cut off by Aomine's derisive chuckle. 

"You can keep going if you want; don't worry, I'll tell Satsuki we did the whole session." He pauses mid-text as he raises a brow. "What'd she promise you, anyway? It must have been something good if you got duped into this."

Tutor Guy flushes all the way to the tips of his ears before he mumbles, "...a date with her."

Aomine chuckles, glad for the new leverage. "Then you really don't want her finding out I ditched halfway through. Be sure to give me a glowing review, huh? Maybe you'll even get to first base."

 
    
    
    _19:45_  
    
    Sent to: Idiot  
    
    [text]: thats fine. meet u at the court by my place?  
    
    [text]: ur not gonna believe what satsuki promised tutor guy for this bs session  
    
    [text]: ill tell u all about it when u get there

 

An hour and a half later, Aomine's at the half court line, knees bent as he shoots another basket. The net swishes as the ball lands with a dull thud against the blacktop and he turns toward the entrance, brows furrowing as he forcibly exhales. By the time ten o'clock rolls around, he picks up his gear and heads home, shooting Kise a text on the way. 

 
    
    
    _22:14_  
    
    Sent to: Idiot  
    
    [text]: tried to wait but got tired  
    
    [text]: headin home  
    
    [text]: u owe me dinner 

 

Grabbing a bite to eat together isn't unusual for them, but Aomine hesitates, debates sending the last text until his internal pep talk tells him to grow a pair and just send it. Hours later, he's still wide awake, his phone tucked underneath his pillow. He feels a little dumb for thinking Kise would answer, but he feels even dumber for hoping he would. Just as he's about to give up, his phone chimes and, without thinking, he makes a mad grab for it.

 
    
    
    _01:26_  
    
    Received from: Idiot  
    
    [text]: I'm so sorry, Aominecchi! (づ-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_-̩̩̩-̩̩̩)づ you're probably sleeping now, but I felt bad  
    
    [text]: the shoot took longer than I thought  
    
    [text]: I was gonna text you so you could go home, but my battery died. ୧༼ಠ益ಠ༽୨

 
    
    
    _01:29_  
    
    Sent to: Idiot  
    
    [text]: still up  
    
    [text]: like i said, u owe me dinner  
    
    [text]: better make it extra expensive  
    
    [text]: did u end up goin home? its pretty late

 
    
    
    _01:34_  
    
    Received from: Idiot  
    
    [text]: I was too tired from the shoot, so I got a hotel room a few blocks away from the studio. (^▽^)/ ʸᵉᔆᵎ  
    
    [text]: we can go to dinner tomorrow if you want?   
    
    [text]: how did your tutoring thing go? (୨୧ ❛ᴗ❛)✧ did you study hard?

 
    
    
    _01:36_  
    
    Sent to: Idiot  
    
    [text]: is that a srs question lol  
    
    [text]: tomorrows good. i can use u as an excuse to ditch tutor guy

 
    
    
    _01:43_  
    
    Received from: Idiot  
    
    [text]: Okay, deal! ٩(●˙▿˙●)۶…⋆ฺ  
    
    [text]: I'm going to sleep. I almost dropped my phone on my face. ｡･ﾟ･(*ﾉД`*)･ﾟ･。I'm so tired...  
    
    [text]: Goodnight, Aominecchi! Try to get some rest, too!

 

The dinners and the texts soon become more frequent; an integral part of Aomine's daily routine. He finds himself instigating the electronic conversations more often and finds that he misses them when Kise is having a particularly busy day. Nighttime texts are also regular occurrences and Aomine usually initiates because he has trouble falling asleep without them. 

 
    
    
    _22:27_  
    
    Sent to: Idiot  
    
    [text]: u up?   
    
    [text]: i bombed the math quiz today  
    
    [text]: pretty sure satsuki's gonna wonder if i actually go to those stupid tutoring sessions

 
    
    
    _22:35_  
    
    Received from: Idiot  
    
    [text]: Aominecchi! you know this is why people call you aho behind your back (¬_¬)  
    
    [text]: wait, I wasn't supposed to tell you that  
    
    [text]: I think Momoicchi knows you don't go. maybe she just likes the guy?  
    
    [text]: I'm so tired (๑-﹏-๑), but I was going to text you anyway, so I'm glad you beat me to it (ી(΄◞ิ౪◟ิ‵)ʃ)♥

 
    
    
    _22:38_  
    
    Sent to: Idiot  
    
    [text]: u should get ur ass to bed if ur so tired modelchan  
    
    [text]: and what? she's not allowed to like guys wtf kise  
    
    [text]: did u get some more glitter on u at ur shoot today? lol  
    
    [text]: u should send me pics next time

 
    
    
    _22:46_  
    
    Received from: Idiot  
    
    [text]: (　ﾟДﾟ)＜!! you are such an ass sometimes. stop trying to scare off guys who wanna date Momoicchi  
    
    [text]: it's not like you're dating her. or anyone, really.   
    
    [text]: why is that? I always wondered 〈(゜。゜)  
    
    [text]: but I'll send you pictures during my next shoot if you promise not to laugh  
    
    [text]: they're doing some weird animal themed thing with lots of face paint! ٩(^ᴗ^)۶ I bet it'll be fun

 
    
    
    _22:51_  
    
    Sent to: Idiot  
    
    [text]: cause people are dumb  
    
    [text]: and anyway i dont got time to date   
    
    [text]: i got school practice and when im not doin that im usually doin sth with u or satsuki or tetsu  
    
    [text]: besides girls are complicated

 

_Guess guys are, too..._

 
    
    
    _22:55_  
    
    Received from: Idiot  
    
    [text]: yeah, they really are! (((p( >o<)q))) (((p(>o<)q))) (((p(>o<)q)))  
    
    [text]: whoops! (๑>ᴗ<๑) I guess I'm more tired than I thought.  
    
    [text]: I dropped the phone on my face. .・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・．  
    
    [text]: I mean, don't get me wrong. I love my fans, but sometimes it's so much work  
    
    [text]: that's why I like hanging out with you so much  
    
    [text]: you're not complicated

 

_Does that mean he...?_

 
    
    
    _23:07_  
    
    Sent to: Idiot  
    
    [text]: theres something ive been wanting to tell u  
    
    [text]: idk how else to say it so i guess simple's good right? lol  
    
    [text]: i sorta  
    
    [text]: i like you okay  
    
    [text]: like more than friends

 
    
    
    _23:09_  
    
    Received from: Idiot  
    
    [text]: (҂⌣̀_⌣́)

 

Aomine holds his breath as he stares at the last text he sends, the words out there, unable to be taken back. He's a little worried when ten minutes pass and Kise hasn't said anything except for the stupid emoticon that Aomine can't really decipher. Had Aomine misread him? It's well past midnight when he finally gives in to sleep, eyelids too heavy to fight, his phone still in his hand as he drifts off. 

He wakes earlier than usual, his stomach a tight knot, the lump in his throat more sizable than he's ready to admit. His phone remains as he left it the night before and he scrutinizes his previous message before he types out a new one.

 
    
    
    _06:47_  
    
    Sent to: Idiot  
    
    [text]: uh yeah okay  
    
    [text]: sorry bout being weird last night. mustve been stupid tired  
    
    [text]: idk what i was sayin. still friends right?

 

He sighs and puts his phone in his drawer. Satsuki would just have to deal with contacting him another way for the day; looking at the damn thing just reminds him of how much he fucked up and instantly, he wonders if their friendship can withstand his blunder. 

School goes by slower than usual; it's all he can do not to stare the clock down as though some form of intimidation would actually make it move quicker, make it pass the day by so he can go home and nurse his pride in the privacy of his own bedroom. He isn't sure what he expected from Kise, isn't sure if he even expected anything at all, but the lack of it weighed on him like a cloud; cold, gray, and undeniably lonely.

When the final release from classes come, he bolts out the door, glad for the reprieve, for the chance to collect himself before anyone turns the wiser. After all, Kise is just Kise. He repeats this in his head even as he shuffles into his room, a shred of hope still lingering when he fishes the phone out of his drawer. His jaw falls slack, brows slightly furrowed, as he takes in the amount of unanswered messages Kise has sent throughout the day.

 
    
    
    _07:14_  
    
    Received from: Idiot  
    
    [text]: I'm so sorry, Aominecchi!! (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩___-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩)  
    
    [text]: I didn't mean to fall asleep  
    
    [text]: I thought that emoticon was a sleepy one  
    
    [text]: (/ω＼) I hope you don't think I was mad cause I'm not mad

 
    
    
    _09:46_  
    
    Received from: Idiot  
    
    [text]: you haven't texted back ヽ(;ﾟ;∀;ﾟ; )ﾉ  
    
    [text]: I really hope you're not mad

 
    
    
    _12:35_  
    
    Received from: Idiot  
    
    [text]: I'm really getting worried now ლ(´﹏`ლ)  
    
    [text]: Momoicchi said you haven't been answering her texts or calls either  
    
    [text]: just let me know you're okay?

 
    
    
    _15:33_  
    
    Received from: Idiot  
    
    [text]: Momoicchi said you ditched her and no one's heard from you at all today  
    
    [text]: she's afraid you're laying dead in a ditch somewhere  
    
    [text]: if you really don't wanna talk to me, I'll leave you alone (T～T；。)

 

The lump in his throat has gotten considerably bigger and for a moment he considers putting his phone back where it was. He's read and reread the messages over and over and nothing in any of them mentions the one text that still remains unacknowledged. His pride tells him that answering Kise can wait another day, but his compulsion to respond, to give in to the gravitational pull he's been fighting, wins out and he punches out a reply despite himself.

 
    
    
    _16:14_  
    
    Sent to: Idiot  
    
    [text]: left my phone at home  
    
    [text]: sorry u worried for nothing  
    
    [text]: already texted satsuki to let her know

 

The last text is a lie, but he would rather not prolong a conversation he really doesn't want to be having with Kise until he's had a chance to put himself back together. He's about to put the phone away when it chimes again, Kise's texting reflexes unmatched.

 
    
    
    _16:15_  
    
    Received from: Idiot  
    
    [text]: I'm glad you're not dead (｡◝‿◜｡)  
    
    [text]: ...Aominecchi?  
    
    [text]: did you really mean what you said before? or were you really just tired? 

 

Aomine hesitates before answering. His pride has already taken a beating and he's not sure if he can handle another round. But Kise seems genuinely concerned and since he is who he is and Kise can see through his bullshit anyway, he holds on to that shred of hope, that small voice in his head that says " _maybe, just maybe.._.".

 
    
    
    _16:21_  
    
    Sent to: Idiot  
    
    [text]: i meant it

 
    
    
    _16:24_  
    
    Received from: Idiot  
    
    [text]: ...Aominecchi?

 
    
    
    _16:26_  
    
    Sent to: Idiot  
    
    [text]: what?

 
    
    
    _16:29_  
    
    Received from: Idiot  
    
    [text]: I like you, too (ෆ ͒•∘̬• ͒)◞

 

Suddenly, things are a little less overwhelming, less confusing, less awkward. And Aomine wonders why it took him so long to find that shred of hope, that small voice in his head that says " _maybe, just maybe..._ ".

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [limitlessmonster](http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
